


The Anticipation of Needs

by imagined_melody



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Police, Comeplay, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_melody/pseuds/imagined_melody
Summary: Police/Law Enforcement AU. Neil has a rough day at work. Kevin helps him, and the next day, the two of them experience a relationship milestone with Andrew. (Written for the AFTG Reverse Bang challenge!)





	The Anticipation of Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this a little late for my designated time; my post date was supposed to be the 14th, and I guess it still is in some time zones, but not the one I'm in! Suffice it to say that when I signed up for this challenge, I was nowhere near as busy as I am now! 
> 
> This fic is a collaboration with the amazing Atlas (mr-im-fine on tumblr) who provided the artwork that served as the inspiration for this piece. When I have a link, I'll post it so you can take a look. Please send love to them for their beautiful work! ( **Edited to add:** I still haven't figured out how to embed art into this fic post, but if you go [here](http://mr-im-fine.tumblr.com/post/183478879077/and-my-second-piece-for-the-aftgreverse-big-bang) you can see the art that inspired this story!)
> 
> Just as an FYI, the prompt for this asked for a law enforcement AU that involved Neil and Kevin cuddling on the couch after a long day, with the rating requested as "explicit." And that's how you all got about 1k words of cuddling followed by a 4k sex scene. :D

It was eight o’clock at night when Kevin’s phone rang. He assumed, upon hearing it, that the person on the other end was Neil—the only reason he ever got calls was because the other man was bored and wanted to chat—but his eyebrows raised when he saw the name on the caller ID. _Andrew._

He hit the button to answer the call. “What’s wrong?” 

To anyone else, that would seem an improbable conclusion to jump to, but Andrew merely sighed. “Neil almost got hurt on the job today.”

“What? How?” Kevin felt like he was choking on air. His own job was mainly desk-work, but Andrew and Neil both had more dangerous job descriptions, with Neil on patrol duty and Andrew specializing in conflict de-escalation; most nights were quiet, but if things got heated, it was the two of them who would be in the line of fire. His stomach sank like he’d swallowed a stone. _You knew this would happen someday,_ his traitorous mind informed him, even though Andrew had yet to mention any harm that had come to Neil.

Andrew seemed to recognize this. “Calm down, Day,” he said mildly, but there was something like reassurance there. “He got a call about an hour ago to check on a domestic violence situation. The perp got aggressive when he saw the cops, tried to attack, but Boyd overpowered him and he got away instead. He had a weapon, though, and Neil’s probably gonna be rattled later.”

“How is he now?”

There was a pause, and Kevin knew Neil was somewhere in Andrew’s line of sight, that Andrew was looking at him. “He’s focused,” he answered, and Kevin knew that meant Neil was pushing the experience away behind a barrier of calm. “He said he was fine. But we both know how much weight that holds.”

Kevin scoffed. Neil’s “I’m fine” could outlast cockroaches in the apocalypse; he’d say he was fine even if he was bleeding out on the ground. “Yeah,” he said, and couldn’t mask the shakiness in his voice.

“Kevin,” Andrew said. “Stop worrying.” Kevin made a helpless sound, and Andrew shushed him. “Neil will be home in an hour. Just be ready for him.”

“Okay,” Kevin said, clearing his throat against the hoarseness of his tight throat. The line was dead before he could say anything else. All he could do now, he knew, was wait. He’d just gotten home himself, from the firm where he worked as a private investigator; now he pulled off his suddenly too-tight tie, threw it across the sofa in a vain attempt to find an outlet for his frantic emotions, and when that failed, flung himself down onto the couch as well, and waited for the headlights of Neil’s car to brighten their driveway.

The door opened some time later, and Neil was silhouetted in the darkness of the hall. He looked hunched over and weary. Kevin did not try to pretend he hadn’t been lurking at the window, waiting for Neil to get back. He leaned against the wall between the hall and the stairs leading to the upstairs level. “Hey,” he said.

Neil switched on a light so he could see to put his coat and scarf away. “Hey,” he replied, his voice strained with fatigue. He looked over and gave Kevin a brief smile, barely there, his eyes exhausted, and then went back to the routine of putting his things away.

Kevin waited for him to be done, and then he approached. “ _Hey_ ,” he said again, this time not a greeting but a means of getting Neil’s attention. Neil half-looked at him, the tight set of his jaw and the tension in his shoulders saying everything Kevin needed to know. “They didn’t get him?”

There was a heavy pause; then Neil shook his head. “He fucking got away.”

Kevin let his hands come up to Neil’s waist, drawing his thumbs in little circles on his hips and letting that contact be all for the moment. “Come sit down,” he offered, and Neil tilted his head and let his lips graze over Kevin’s temple as a silent appreciative gesture before following him into the kitchen.

He knew it would be pointless to try and get Neil to talk just yet—not while he was still carrying the stress of the case around with him. He fixed him a cup of tea instead, picking out Andrew’s hand-painted “#3” mug (given to him by the teens at a high school Exy camp he’d coached a few years back) and selecting a chamomile-based sleepytime blend from the box before placing it next to Neil. Then he leaned against the side of the table and wordlessly pulled Neil toward him, leaning down to kiss his head as he rested the man fully against his body. Neil reached out a hand, fingers wrapping around Kevin’s knee. He seemed far away, but responsive to the comfort, and that was what mattered.

Kevin yearned to offer him more comfort—some words that would make it better, or a gesture, perhaps. But he was completely lost for anything to say or do that would help. So they sat there in silence for some time, Neil’s fingers playing in an aimless back-and-forth over Kevin’s knee. Eventually he picked up his tea again and started sipping it in earnest. Kevin leaned over to glance at his face and saw that his expression had cleared a little; he still looked tired and a little troubled, but not absent anymore. Kevin lifted his body so he was fully seated on the kitchen table, then dragged Neil’s chair until it sat in the gap between his legs and rested his feet on either side of Neil’s body on the chair seat. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on Neil’s shoulders and his chin on Neil’s head. 

The position was intimate, comfortable. Neil was sheltered by the entirety of Kevin’s body, and he settled into it as he drank the rest of his tea. His back was resting against the chair’s back, but he squeezed Kevin’s foot where it rested next to his thigh. Kevin spoke to him in a low voice sometimes, relating inconsequential things he’d been meaning to tell him; Neil listened and made small remarks back. By the time he had drained the last of his tea, Kevin felt reasonably certain he had come back to earth. 

They settled on the couch as the hours ticked on until bedtime. Kevin turned on the TV but set the volume almost too low to hear, and let the gentle, soothing electric hum lull them both into an exhausted relaxation. He could see when Neil’s eyes started to grow heavy, and coaxed him to lie down, the two of them curled together on the soft cushions as commercials and the nightly news flickered by.

There had been a long time in Kevin’s life—before Andrew and Neil, before connecting with his father, before he’d had the friends he had now—when he hadn’t thought he’d ever know what it was like to be close to someone like this. He’d been idolized for his skills as an Exy player, but the Ravens made sure everyone in their ranks was closed off, closed-in. Trust was a rare commodity and people were usually foolish to give it. 

Neil, by his nature, was not a trusting person either. Which was why this felt so much more valuable to Kevin: this man, draped overtop of him, face buried in Kevin’s chest as he breathed out the stress of this long day and this horrible case. Kevin threaded gentle fingers in Neil’s hair and felt Neil sigh. 

“Hey.” Kevin flicked his partner’s ear idly. “We need to talk before you fall asleep.” If Neil didn’t let out his feelings after a tough case, he would have nightmares, no matter how exhausted he was. Sometimes sex helped, or a long run—but nothing settled him as much as talking about it.

Neil sighed again, a long and heavy exhale. “I don’t want to,” he said. His fingers tightened on Kevin’s shoulder.

It wasn’t an answer, at least not one that Kevin could accept. “Neil,” he said quietly, his tone a simultaneous admonishment and encouragement.

The other man seemed, for a moment, like he would keep trying to resist the conversation. But after a tense silence, he cleared his throat and said, “You could tell he’d been doing it a while.” Kevin hummed in acknowledgment, knowing the persistent way abusers enact their violence on those caught in their web. “But the woman—she said he just snapped, tonight. When we got there he was screaming, and when he saw us, he pulled a knife, and I just—”

“You were scared,” Kevin murmured. His thumb traced a reassuring line across Neil’s shoulderblades.

“I froze,” Neil said. “I mean, we did our job, we got her to safety and we tried to go after him when he ran, but he got away from us. And Matt could tell—he saw my face when I saw the knife, how I couldn’t…” He trailed off. “He looked like my dad. Just enough.”

Quietly, Kevin shushed him. Neil’s past trauma involving knives—the way it brought back memories of a father who had wielded them mercilessly—was well known to both Kevin and Andrew, as well as to Matt, Neil’s partner at the station. It wasn’t an issue very often on the job: despite breaking up crises and detaining violent offenders on a regular basis, Neil himself was very rarely threatened with anything other than fists and the occasional thrown object, and usually he could keep himself under control even when a weapon was present. But this time, the similarity had been just uncanny enough to trigger him. “We’ve got you now. Nathan is dead, and you’ll get this guy. You can stop carrying this now.”

Neil’s eyes were drifting closed again, too tired even for his anxious mood to overcome it. “Get some rest,” Kevin whispered, and it was barely five minutes before they had both dozed off.

He blinked his eyes open again, an hour later, to the sound of hushed movement in the doorway, Andrew’s familiar footfalls. Andrew raised a questioning eyebrow at him when he saw them curled up on the couch. _Don’t wake him_ , Kevin mouthed. 

Andrew didn’t smile—he never really did—but his eyes warmed with the fondness Kevin had learned to appreciate in place of one. He came over, picked up the empty mug to return it to the kitchen, and then smoothed back Kevin’s hair so he could lay a kiss on his forehead. “Come to bed if he wakes up,” he whispered. Kevin inclined his head in a slight nod. 

“G’night, Andrew,” he murmured.

Andrew’s eyebrow quirked, and the corner of his lip barely turned up. “Goodnight, Queen,” he replied, the nickname fond where it had once been mocking. He traced a finger over the chess piece tattooed into Kevin’s cheek, and then turned and disappeared up the stairs.

Neil woke three hours later, startling Kevin out of his own half-sleep with his grumbling and stirring. They were both stiff-limbed from lying pressed together on their too-small couch. Kevin made him go upstairs and take a shower while he checked the locks and turned off the lights. 

When he finally came into the bedroom, he could see Andrew sprawled on the bed in the half-darkness; there was a low light on in the bathroom where Neil was washing up, but otherwise everything was switched off. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, but Kevin could tell that he was not asleep; he saw the glint of Andrew’s eyes in the half-light, looking at him. He undressed with typical efficiency and climbed into bed next to his partner. In a minute, the light in the bathroom switched off, and the bed dipped as Neil climbed in on Andrew’s other side.

Kevin turned to Andrew, reaching for the hand-holding that was almost always allowed regardless of what level of touch Andrew preferred that day. “You okay?” he drawled sleepily. Andrew’s days at work were never easy ones; his job was too fraught with tension for that. He was strong enough to handle it, Kevin knew, but it seemed only right to check.

Andrew ghosted his fingertips over Kevin’s knuckles. “Of course,” he said into the darkness, and Kevin fell back into sleep, reassured.

-

When Kevin woke, Andrew was out of bed, and he could feel Neil’s fingers tracing gentle patterns on his chest. He blinked his eyes open and met Neil’s clear, alert gaze. “What?” he asked, when he was able to groggily form words. Neil only looked at him like that when he had something to say.

Neil took a deep breath, and let it out in a whoosh. “I was talking to Andrew before you woke up,” he said. “I think I’m ready.”

Kevin’s brain, already struggling to drag itself into wakefulness, short-circuited slightly at this news. He didn’t need to ask what Neil was talking about. Andrew was something of a new addition to their relationship, a third presence only a few months old, and for these early weeks they had taken it slow—for Neil’s comfort as well as Andrew’s, since neither of them reciprocated sexual attraction as readily as Kevin did. Neil and Kevin had continued to make love to each other, as they had on a regular basis for two years now, but Andrew had been absent from that. Until, apparently, now.

“Are you sure?” Kevin asked. “Have you talked to Andrew about this? What did he say?”

Neil pressed a kiss to Kevin’s temple. “He said he wants to, if you do. He went away so we could talk about it.” He looked at Kevin, his face serious, and asked, “Do _you_ want to?”

Kevin didn’t see how that could even be a question in Neil’s mind. “Fuck. Neil, yes,” he said. A part of him wondered if this eagerness was somehow still a byproduct of Neil’s emotional upheaval from the night before—but they had worked through Neil’s stress with sex before, and if this was what Neil wanted, Kevin could not deny that he was willing.

Neil pulled Kevin closer to him on the bed, so that their bodies rested against one another in the space between Neil’s spread legs. He laid an arm across the other man’s chest, and Kevin craned his neck to look back at him. “Your heart’s jackhammering,” Neil murmured, spreading his fingers over the spot where he could feel it beating wildly.

Kevin said softly, “Yeah, well...” and, by way of explanation, guided Neil’s other hand to his crotch, where his partner could feel the beginnings of arousal stirring. Neil knew that Kevin could probably feel the strength of his heartbeat the same as he could feel Kevin’s; he wasn’t nervous, exactly, but slightly unsure, out of his element with the prospect of a second person in their bed. But he was willing, and he knew Kevin could sense that, just as he himself could tell that Kevin was also a bit nervous as well as being turned on.

Leaning in, he captured Kevin’s lips in a kiss, and Kevin responded eagerly, opening up to him despite the awkwardness of the angle. Neil’s hand came up to support his partner’s head as they deepened the kiss, his other palm still resting between Kevin’s legs where it had been guided. He squeezed there, and Kevin made a weak, helpless sound of arousal and pressed further still into the kiss. The familiarity of having Kevin there, of doing this with Kevin, was reorienting Neil, and he began to forget about the newness of the situation. He continued kissing Kevin even as he heard Andrew return from the other room and come to sit nearby—not initiating anything, just watching them.

Kevin finally pulled out of the kiss, his eyes glazed a bit with want. He murmured an inaudible endearment, which Neil understood without quite catching the words, and climbed off the bed to stand next to it. Neil saw him begin to pull his shirt off; his erection was clearly visible in the line of his pajama pants, half-hard just from the kiss and from anticipation.

Neil wanted to watch Kevin take off his clothes, but Andrew’s presence next to them, though a quiet one so far, was distracting him. To him, Andrew had never been as much of an enigma as he seemed to everyone else; still, though, this was new territory, the boundaries of which they had yet to navigate. While he was turning this over in his mind, Andrew shifted closer on the bed. Neil sat very still, heart pounding, and felt a hand rest on his shoulder— Kevin’s hand, squeezing gently. A kiss was pressed to the top of his head, and Neil knew that it was Kevin’s way of granting him permission, of encouraging him. 

Andrew leaned in and placed a hand, very gently, on Neil’s cheek, allowing him to become accustomed to his touch in this new context. His skin was soft and warm, and Neil knew him, so though he was still uncertain, he didn’t feel any need to pull away. He stayed there a bit like a deer in headlights, and Andrew murmured, “Yes or no, Neil?” Neil nodded, his yes breathed more than vocalized, and Andrew moved further towards him, pressing their lips together ever so lightly.

Neil felt Kevin—now naked, he guessed—sitting back down on the bed, but he couldn’t look. His body and mind were exploding with sensations at the feel of Andrew’s lips on his. His head was whirling with excitement and sensory input and a little arousal, and he felt dizzy with it. The lightheadedness of the moment made him need to draw breath, and as he parted his lips to do so, Andrew seized the opportunity and dove in, capturing him again in a deeper, open-mouthed kiss. It was pleasant like this, with mouths and tongues sliding together in earnest. Neil had always enjoyed making out, and Andrew was a giving and responsive kisser. Andrew’s hand came up to the back of his head, and Neil’s own two were splayed against Andrew’s back— not pulling him closer yet, but keeping him where he was. Andrew’s body felt different, too; firmer and less yielding than Kevin’s supple warmth, but still enjoyable despite the contrast. 

The kisses continued: open-mouthed, slow, hungry movements against one another that sparked something hot and tingling in the pit of Neil’s stomach. Andrew was eager, and Neil gave as good as he got. He didn’t know how long they did this, but after a while he heard Kevin make a choked-off sound from nearby. Neil opened his eyes as he separated from the kiss and looked over at him.

He was naked, as Neil had predicted; what was not so expected was that he was incredibly hard, his cock dark and his balls even beginning to tighten. Neil recognized the sound Kevin had made; it was one that he often heard when the other man was really worked up, but he hadn’t expected him to get to that point so quickly now. He and Andrew couldn’t have been kissing for more than a handful of minutes. Kevin had a hand on himself, moving it at a slow, almost leisurely speed, but he was already trembling a little; the controlled pace was not due to a lack of urgency, Neil realized, but an attempt at restraint, to stop himself from coming. 

Kevin looked at them with dilated eyes. “God, I’m gonna— I’m gonna come just from watching you two, and we haven’t even done anything yet.” His voice was a bit shaky, thick with arousal, and Neil caught a note of embarrassment there too.

Andrew looked up at Kevin from his position straddling Neil, who was half-sitting and half-lying on the bed. “Let yourself come,” he said decisively. “I’m sure between the two of us, we can get you back up again.” Then he looked back at Neil, and this time Neil met him halfway in a kiss, slow but full of heat, and let Andrew lower him fully onto the bed. 

They kissed for a while longer. Andrew—who had been silent up until that point—began to allow little moans to escape him when the kiss got really good. He straddled Neil fully and their hips moved against one another— first small twitches of contact, then a more pronounced rocking, the friction enough to build their arousal but not enough to make it urgent. On the other side of the bed, it wasn’t long before Kevin’s small sounds turned into a long moan, and Neil opened his eyes to see the younger man shuddering and pulsing onto his stomach. The sight caused his heart to speed up wildly, and Andrew felt his excitement and punctuated it with a firm rub of their groins together, finally surprising a fairly loud moan out of the other man. Andrew smiled and leaned down to capture Neil’s lips again. He gently bit at Neil’s lower lip as he broke the kiss, the pain eliciting another little groan from him. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture, but it felt earned in that moment.

Kevin was breathing deep and hard at the other end of the bed, looking overwhelmed, as though reaching his climax had done little to sate his arousal. Andrew climbed off Neil carefully, squeezing his thigh in reassurance as he did so, and scooted over to the other man on the bed. He quickly shed his clothes— first throwing the shirt to the side, and then wriggling out of his pants and underwear, and finally the armbands that he still sometimes wore even at home. Pulling Kevin into a sitting position, he gathered the boy’s face in his hands and began to kiss him as well, heedless of the come sliding down his stomach as they did so. Kevin made a delightful whimpering sound and responded enthusiastically to the kiss. Having just come, his lips were slack and lazy on Andrew’s, the touch of his hands light and not urgent. Neil found himself not just turned on by the kissing, but by the sight of their cocks next to each other— Andrew’s standing proud with arousal, Kevin’s lying soft and spent and flaccid next to it where their groins were nestled together. The contrast of that was intensely sexy, and when Neil saw Kevin’s cock twitch and swell a little again after a minute or two, he couldn’t keep his hands off any longer. He finally shed his clothes as well and made his way over to them on the bed.

Andrew saw him approach out of the corner of his eye. Gently he laid Kevin back down, spread him out so they could both have access to him. Neil scrutinized his partner, who was glassy-eyed, body at that lovely midpoint between boneless satisfaction and renewed arousal. His stomach was still sticky with the tracks of his come, and that brought an idea to Neil’s mind. Lowering his head, he licked a long stripe up Kevin’s torso, his tongue cleaning some of the release off of his skin. Kevin made an absolutely wonderful noise— it started out choked at first, and then went into a filthy, desperate moan. “Jesus, Neil,” he managed through breaths, and Neil smiled and continued cleaning him off with his tongue. All of a sudden Kevin let out another strangled sound, and Neil looked over to find that Andrew was imitating him, doing the same thing with the come on the other half of Kevin’s abs. Their tongues skated together over Kevin’s skin, like some bizarre kiss, until he was completely clean. A glance confirmed he was hardening rapidly again and squirming with the sensory overload.

The action had the effect of turning Kevin on again, but for Neil it was almost calming. The repetitive movement and the feel of Andrew working with him to explore Kevin’s skin seemed to have a balancing effect on Neil’s now-hyperactive sensations. Kevin was restless with arousal as well, but he was starting to feel a bit lost as well, as he thought about what was going to happen next. Now that the opportunity to do this, all three of them, was upon him, he suddenly realized he had no clue how to go about it.

Luckily Andrew seemed to have an idea. He leaned very close to Kevin and whispered in his ear for several seconds, his voice pitched so that only Kevin could hear what he was suggesting; Neil, only a foot away, couldn’t make out any of the words. Whatever he proposed was clearly satisfactory to Kevin, though; he nodded, overwhelmed but eager, and Andrew climbed off the bed.

He came back a minute later with lube and a condom; handing the lube to Kevin, he kept the condom for himself. Neil’s eyes flew back and forth between them, trying to deduce what sequence of events had been decided on. He quickly narrowed his focus to Kevin as the man leaned back over him, still looking a bit unsure of himself, but also encouraged by the familiarity of their current positions. Neil smiled a little at him, and Kevin returned it with a slight turning-up of the lips. Then he uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers. Neil’s hand came up to rest on the arm that those fingers were attached to, as though he wanted to feel it while it did its next task.

Preparing Neil was such a familiar action that Kevin could probably do it in his sleep. Once his hand was slippery with the lube, he pressed the pad of one finger against Neil’s hole, lightly stroking it back and forth, pressing a bit more after a few seconds but waiting for Neil’s body to naturally take it in. Neil was breathing heavily from excitement, but his breaths were even, relaxed, and he quickly accepted the intrusion into his body. Kevin took his time, stretching his partner thoroughly as he added more fingers, then teasing Neil for a bit with little drags against his prostate, until Neil began to beg, “Aah, come on, Kevin, I’m ready.”

Neil looked genuinely surprised when Kevin removed his fingers from his entrance and then shifted to the side, allowing Andrew to take his place over Neil. Kevin remained close by, unsure what he would feel while watching this take place, but comforted by the fact that he would also get a turn. His head still spun with the words Andrew had used to reassure him when he whispered the plan in his ear: “I won’t come in him, and I’ll make sure he doesn’t come while I’m in him either. You should be the one to make him finish this time.” Still, though, it was a bit awkward to see Andrew in what was usually Kevin’s place, the positioning a familiar sight even if it was one Kevin was used to being a part of when it occurred. 

However, everything seemed to rock on its axis when Andrew slicked up his erection and, after spreading Neil’s legs wide and waiting for the telltale nod that he was ready, pushed into his stretched entrance. Kevin felt a strong surge of envy, but no threat or jealousy; quite the opposite, in fact. Kevin realized now that the advantage of this arrangement for him was that he could actually see everything as Neil’s body was penetrated. Without the aid of a mirror or a video camera (neither of which they were particularly inclined to use), Kevin had a limited view of the big picture when they fucked; everything narrowed down to his own bodily sensations and his awareness of Neil’s pleasure. But this... Kevin let a shaky moan escape as he watched Andrew’s cock slowly disappear into Neil’s body, the younger man relaxing and opening up to take him in with very little resistance. He saw Neil squirm, saw the way his expression changed and his legs spread further— saw with his eyes what he usually felt with his hands. Kevin’s hand came to his own cock without conscious decision, and he touched himself with very small, light movements, too aroused to keep his hands off but not wanting to finish too soon and deprive himself of a chance to fuck Neil. 

For a moment, Andrew and Neil shifted on the bed, adjusting the arrangement of legs and body weight until they found what was comfortable. As they arranged themselves, Andrew’s cock just barely dragged over Neil’s prostate. Kevin could tell, even from where he was, because Neil let out a little whimper and his fingers tightened briefly on Andrew’s bicep as he drew him in a bit deeper. When they had found a satisfactory position, he saw Neil give the slight nod of permission, and a moment later Andrew had pulled halfway out and thrust back in again, a slow and firm push into warm heat. Neil made a sound of arousal and relief, a moan attached to a heavy breath, and Kevin’s cock jerked in his hand. He almost couldn’t watch as Andrew sped up his thrusts, the sounds they made mingling together in mutual enjoyment. Everything he saw and heard seemed to bring him so close to the edge that he could hardly hold on. 

At one point Andrew and Neil caught him with his eyes shut, trying to hold himself back from orgasm. With great effort they stopped the pace of their thrusting— Neil made a frustrated sound at that, feeling the loss of momentum— and Andrew reached out to curl fingers around Kevin’s ankle. Kevin’s eyes flew open, and Andrew said, “Deep breaths, Day. Watch us,” and squeezed his foot before Neil tugged on his arm, feeling the urgency of his desire. 

Andrew leaned over him, his hips moving in small motions rather than thrusting again full force. “Not too much,” he murmured, his voice more of a growl with the arousal permeating it. “I need to leave some for Kevin over there.”

Neil’s eyes went a little wider and his head fell back on the bed. “Is that what you—" he stammered, finally working out what their plan had been. “God, I hope I can hold out that long,” he whimpered.

“You’re gonna,” Andrew said with a playful, challenging look in his eye, and then he began to thrust again— slow, shallow movements escalating into deeper, more well-aimed strokes to his prostate. He waited until Neil was worked up again, just beginning to hurtle towards the point of no return. Then he slowed down, resisting Neil’s instinctual efforts to prevent him from doing so, and finally stopped and gently pulled out.

Neil looked overwhelmed, almost bereft, at feeling that emptiness when his own climax was so close. Andrew moved to the side— Kevin saw him out of the corner of his eye, removing the condom and throwing it away— and Kevin came to lie on top of Neil, knowing his eyes were probably wild with desire, his body thrumming with it.

Neil pulled him close, his body the same trembling mess. “Kevin,” he begged as Kevin added copious amounts of lube to his own cock. “I can’t hold on very long, I need it, I’m so close.”

“Jesus,” Kevin muttered and silenced him for a moment with a kiss, needing the quiet to moderate how much it turned him on that Neil was begging for it. He broke the kiss, took a deep and shuddery breath, and positioned himself at Neil’s entrance. He was sliding in almost before he knew it, and he moaned at the sensation and the realization, at the same time, that the ease of entrance was because Neil had already been stretched and fucked by someone else. He pushed straight in all in one go, bottoming out as quickly as it was comfortable for him to do so. Kevin paused for a moment to let Neil adjust, but Neil was having none of it; he rocked his hips up, murmuring, “Don’t stop, come on,” in between whining breaths. 

Kevin reached down to circle the base of his Neil’s cock, hoping to hold off the orgasm for just a little bit longer, and Neil keened and pushed up into him, frustrated at the sensation. After a few seconds Kevin released the younger man’s cock and began to draw out, starting a series of deep thrusts aimed right for his prostate. Neil moaned, meeting him blow for blow, looking completely wrecked; Kevin couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen something so hot. He was clearly close, right there, pulling Kevin in with every movement and chasing his orgasm, he wanted it so much.

He didn’t realize he was speaking at first, until he heard his voice— strained and desperate. “God, I’m not gonna last either. So close I can hardly stand it.” He drove into Neil harder. “You gonna come?” Neil whimpered in response. “God, go ahead. Come for me. I want to feel you.”

It must not have taken more than half a minute. Within a short time Neil was crying out—Kevin was suddenly glad they didn’t have close neighbors—and convulsing beneath Kevin, spurting onto his own stomach. The sight sent Kevin hurtling toward his own release faster than he had expected; the rush of sensation hit him so hard he almost forgot to draw breath, and he emptied into Neil, the younger man groaning at the sensation. Their heavy breaths mingled together as the aftershocks shuddered through their bodies; every time Kevin’s body twitched with one, Neil moaned in response, feeling the echoes of the involuntary movement since Kevin was still inside him. 

As they recovered gradually from the intensity of their climax, Neil’s eyes suddenly flew open. “Andrew—" he called out quickly, and Kevin turned to look. Andrew was still sitting on the bed, stroking himself steadily; he was hard and leaking, but not demanding any attention from them, looking content to finish himself off. Neil reached out to pull him closer, and Andrew moved up next to both of them. His hand sped up on his own cock as he finally encouraged himself to orgasm, his come pooling on Neil’s stomach along with the boy’s own release. Neil made a small sound in response to the fluid hitting his skin. As he came, Andrew released several shuddery breaths, and his head dropped down to rest against Kevin’s shoulder. That, for some reason, hit Kevin more powerfully than the sexiness of seeing another man coming on his boyfriend’s stomach. It was an intimate gesture, trusting and comforting and vulnerable. The idea that someone besides Neil would do that with Kevin made his heart clench almost painfully. He hesitantly brought his hand up to run across Andrew’s head, attempting to soothe him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, and was rewarded by a pleased grumble as his hand carded through his other boyfriend’s hair.

“That was _great_ ,” Neil breathed effusively. 

Above Kevin, Andrew chuckled. “Glad to hear it, junkie,” he said. Then Kevin felt a finger tapping on the top of his head. “Kevin?”

The predominant emotion Kevin was feeling, he realized suddenly, was relief. He’d known since the very beginning that Andrew was a good partner for them. He’d been a good friend to them both—drawing Kevin out of his shell and helping him recover from the perfectionism and stress of his former life with the Ravens, and gently guiding Neil, tethering him to the life he was just beginning to build even on the days when it seemed Neil wanted nothing more than to run. But sex had been this last undiscovered territory, a way in which it was still possible they could not be compatible, a potential rough patch they might need to overcome. But in the end, it was easy. They _fit._

Kevin smiled. “Yeah,” he said, letting the afterglow and his newly deepened love take him over. “Yeah. It’s good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at [imaginedmelody](http://imaginedmelody.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi and talk about fandom things!


End file.
